


Let me stick with you for a bit

by Stallix



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Let us all hug Sayo, Self-Harm, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stallix/pseuds/Stallix
Summary: This is going to be my first fan fiction and I am looking forward to making more 1 shots or long chapters. I am not sure how long will this work will last but I will do what I can to make this more enjoyable or at least painful for you guys to read. Please enjoy and I'll see you down below... P E A C E     oOwOo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first fan fiction and I am looking forward to making more 1 shots or long chapters. I am not sure how long will this work will last but I will do what I can to make this more enjoyable or at least painful for you guys to read. Please enjoy and I'll see you down below... P E A C E oOwOo

 

It was cold outside. The winter wasn’t so nice at all, considering that staying outside felt more like a bite than a kiss. She wanted to go inside but locked out of the café. She didn’t know what to do…

Sayo held tightly on her legs, lying her forehead on her knees shivering while more fresh tears come pouring out made it colder for her face to bear. How did it end up like this? Worst of all, leaning on the outer walls of Hazawa café, it felt like some barrier that just keeps her out. It’s not just the door is locked but the feeling of restraint that shuts down the urge to not on the door and call for Tsugumi, after what happened two hours ago.

 

 

_“Why can’t you just be honest with me Sayo!?”_

She has never been yelled by the brown girl at all, the tears forming, all wanting to go. Just makes Sayo felt slightly guilty yet hurt by seeing her girlfriend breaking down.

 

_“You must really hate Hina… all because I want to help you mend that pain you both shared, because you wanted to be a better sister, you told me that!”_

Tsugumi was right… she was right about Sayo sharing about her relationship with Hina. She wanted to be better, she wanted to find that love that most siblings share but it’s too thin to see, especially that inferiority complex she had for so long but for some reason she finds it so difficult to be with her sister. And if that was such a piss, she wouldn’t allow Tsugumi to be involved with her sister issues. She doesn’t want her to feel uncomfortable in any way, especially when it has something to do with her family.

 

_“Tsugumi-san… it has nothing to do with you. It’s only I that sho- “_

_“and after what you did to your sister a while ago… You shouted at her, told her to leave this place. We were talking about you. Because I want to know more about your relationship with her because I am not sure if you ever noticed that your complexity towards her just made our relationship so toxic”_

Hearing that from Tsugumi was a total slap in the face. Sayo wanted to argue back but there is no way she could word it out properly without destroying this relationship completely. 

 

_“You are sad. You are always sad. Is it so wrong to care? Because I can’t stand seeing you like this when I know the fact you have a major problem. Do you actually think I’ll ignore that and go with it? You're getting hurt without telling me. I can help because this is what I do to everyone I love and I love you so much so why can't you trust me!?”_

_“BECAUSE I DON’T WANT YOU TO GET HURT SO CAN’T YOU STOP BOTHERING WITH ME!?”_

After a second of realization of what Sayo had done, seeing Tsugumi with her mouth slightly opened. It must’ve hurt her so much and Sayo utterly regrets in fear.

 

_“Tsugumi… I- “_

She didn’t get to complete what she’s about to say as Tsugumi charges towards her, pushing her through the door with full force. No one was outside and it was dark too. The cold was unfriendly and strong. 

Sayo stumbled, her back aching, looking at Tsugumi by the door, silently sobbing with her fists clenched.

 

_“Please don’t come to me… if you don’t need me”_

She shut the door on Sayo, leaving her outside in the freezing air.

She wanted to come back in but, this restraint in her is just scratching her soul as it holds her away from the doorknob. It’s getting more painful and colder too. Her sobs were getting louder, but this winter is just silencing it. She leaned against the wall, just beside the door and alone. No person to be seen anywhere from her position so it’s just her and the dims lights to keep her company, but not helping with the temperature at all.

 

Sayo never expected she could push Tsugumi to the limit like this, where she just gets kicked out of the café and now wanting to see Sayo. Tsugumi is a strong girl and she knew that deeply, despite feeling less confident about herself because Tsugumi was average compared to the rest of her band. If she thought of this, how was she able to push Sayo away? No one would have the guts to go against someone as cold as her, but apparently Tsugumi must’ve made her warmer to be able to be weak like this… would she know? She loved Tsugumi so much, but why did she do this? If she knew she was strong, she never trusted her with her sister at all. The anxiety was there telling her that Hina might take Tsugumi away from her despite knowing that Hina and Aya are in a relationship, but still… she couldn’t underestimate Hina taking anything or anyone from Sayo.

Sayo would like to go somewhere could but she couldn’t leave this place. It’s like she’s glued to the floor by the door wondering if she could do something or make something happen to fix this all up. She isn’t the type of girl to make a mess and leave, she tends to clean up before leaving, and this mess isn’t something to be fixed so easily. She’s stuck with her thoughts about what happened inside a while ago, it scars her because this was the first time, she saw Tsugumi like this. She had no idea on what to do. She’s

 

Tsugumi was sitting on the bed, looking right on her hands. The lights coming through the window and right on her hands felt nice to look at. She wanted to hold Sayo again, and that light has been that substitute, yet it felt so lonely in her dark room. Her parents are away so she’s in charge of the café, but she isn’t doing so well with her job. It stings to hear that same thing in her head, Sayo yelled at her, made her feel broken. Maybe Sayo was right… she shouldn’t have bothered her girlfriend like this if she was so uncomfortable. But this whole time being with her, she has always been uncomfortable and that made her more conscious.

Tsugumi tends to worry a lot about everyone she loves dearly. Deep down she cares deeply, which of course have its perks but that didn’t go so well a while ago. Talking to Hina because she felt the need to at least listen to her perspective towards her sister. She wanted to fix this as soon as possible, because it feels like horrible to see the person in such a troubled state.

Her eyes felt puffy and her eyes burning. Tsugumi stood, and head to bathroom. As she opened the door, lights opened, and she could see herself in the mirror. She looked like an emotional wreck but make maybe washing her face would do the magic, and so she did that. As she got out of the bathroom, she noticed the snow has been quite harsh, so she wanted to see how it is. She opened the window, and she stick her head out. It was a bad idea since she didn’t fully dry up her face after washing so it felt really cold. But that really didn’t matter for a second as she looked down on her window and she could a black figure with teal-hair beside the door of the café, lying helplessly on the ground.

 

_“Sayo!”_

Seeing her like this is horror. She rushed down the stares and to the door. She ran too fast and hit her hips by the table and fell. She hurt like hell, but she had to get Sayo inside. She burst out the door and she looked at Sayo, shivering by the side of the wall, lying and almost covered in snow. She did her best to carry Sayo inside, dragging her inside and shutting the door. She lit up the room and Sayo, struggling to open her eyes. Tsugumi had to think quick, so she ran back up stairs to get blankets. As she got a thick blanket, almost perfect for Sayo, she rushed down to see Sayo still on the floor. Tsugumi took her Sayo’s trenchcoat, and her shirt, leaving her almost bare-skinned. She pulled Sayo to sit up straight and embraced her tightly as she covered both of them with the blanket. Sayo is cold, and it isn’t so good. Sayo slowly moved her arms to Tsugumi’s waist and they both stayed there, hugging each other till Sayo warms up. When Sayo laid there on the ground, she looked dead and Tsugumi wished to not see that again. The thing is, that wouldn’t happen if she pushed Sayo out of the café. She assumed Sayo would be gone and she’d be in her home, but she never knew Sayo would stay outside in the troubling cold. Tsugumi this shame tearing her down again.

 

_“Tsugumi-san… I want to stay here.”_

In such a weak voice, Tsugumi can’t stop her anymore. She needs to take care of Sayo after that stupid drama that happened hours ago.

 

_“Sayo-san, let me bring you to my room”_

Sayo stood up with as much strength she could muster. Tired and still cold, it was ideal to be brought to Tsugumi’s room. They climb up the stairs slowly and straight to Tsugumi’s door. Sayo reached for the doorknob and held it there just to see Tsugumi eyes. The worried look on her face, as she worries about other people, she looks beautiful. Sayo opened the door and Tsugumi gently moved her to her bed. Tsugumi moved the blanket up on top of Sayo, then moved away to get warm towel until Sayo grabbed her hand.

 

_“I might get a cold, but I still want you in here, please Tsugumi”_

_“okay”_

To Sayo’s request, she complied. Not even wanting to say a word but she just wants to make her girlfriend to feel better as much as possible.

Sayo made space for Tsugumi to tuck inside the blanket. As she laid down beside Sayo, she felt Sayo’s arm on her, and her face closer to hers. She could feel the warm breath of Sayo, indicating that she is really close. It makes her cheeks warmer.

 

_“Tsugumi-san. I am so sorry”_

_“Don’t be… I should be sorry. I should’ve eek!”_

Sayo held the back of Tsugumi’s head and pulled closer. Lips collided with hers, so soft and inviting. The warmth of her lips made her feel alive, she should be protecting this.

Tsugumi reciprocate, deepening the kiss they’re sharing into a more passionate one. She didn’t expect this but Sayo rolled on top of her, both bodies sharing warmth. Tsugumi’s arm rubbing against Sayo’s bare waist. Sayo pulled back to catch their breaths, and seconds later she dug into Tsugumi’s lips again and this time, her tongue trying to gain access to Tsugumi’s mouth. Tsugumi’s hands almost digging into Sayo’s back, no cloth to held tightly on to. Sayo broke their kiss and saliva connecting both their mouth just shows wild that kiss was.

_“Sayo…”_

_“I’ll be taking what is mine. Excuse me”_

Sayo licked the side of Tsugumi’s neck. Marking what is her’s as she sucked. The night was cold and they held on together beneath the sheets. Sayo felt a lot better now.

 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading the first chapter.   
> I forgot to tell you all that I didn't get to reread the first chapter, and when i did. It was terrible. I managed to write all the things I wanted in there but there have been some incorrect grammars and some typos as well. So now for the new chapter, I find some huge improvements and I needed to practice my grammar as well (since english isn't my native language at all). Please enjoy reading... or not for now. oOwOo

It was morning but it the sky was just blank. Still snowing but not as harsh as last night which felt like a total disaster for Tsugumi when she witnessed her girlfriend getting consumed by the cold. It was awful and what she did is something she had to regret which might get stuck in her head for a while. Tsugumi felt so small in Sayo’s arms. Her cuddles were just warm enough and it felt so nice to be this close to Sayo, despite being naked underneath the sheets.

Tsugumi slowly opened her eyes, looked up to see her girlfriend sleeping soundly. Her nose brushing Tsugumi’s forehead, and her warm breath to her skin felt addicting. It was the second time they get to spend the night together. The first time the get to sleep together was close to disaster when Sayo was almost caught by Tsugumi’s parents, although they support Tsugumi’s relationship wholeheartedly still, Sayo is a little too close to Tsugumi for their liking. Not only that, their bedtime was awkward, that they had a gap between them during the night but for some reason, this second time of sleeping together, it got way more intimate than the last time.

_How did we get so better with it?_

Tsugumi thought as she watches Sayo, still asleep as the Sun is hiding behind the cold clouds bringing the white above them. The mix of cold and warmth of Sayo body made her hug deeply into Sayo’s barebody, causing her to wake.

 

_“Good morning Tsugumi-san”_

_“Good morning”_

They looked at each for a couple seconds. Sayo gazed at those brown eyes, admiring its radiance, and her smile… she’s so cute.

 Sayo lost her thoughts as Tsugumi reached forward for a light kiss. The moment lasted until Tsugumi brightly smiled again. They held each other, staring outside the windows that show nothing but the white of the sky.

 

_“If my friends saw what happened, they’d do their best to kill you”_

Where did that come from? Thinking about it, Sayo felt a little tense in the throat just by thinking of how things would end if Afterglow knew what she did to Tsugumi. Tsugumi was so precious to them, and Sayo would have to be very careful, knowing that she is her girlfriend. How overprotective friends…

 

_“I can imagine that. You must be very precious to them”_

_Yeah… Ran is really scary when she gets super mad. I can remember some of the times but, I really don’t feel like sharing if that makes you uncomfortable”_

Sayo frowned, as the thought of the fight last night started filling up her head until she felt a poke on her right cheek. She looked back at Tsugumi.

 

_“I don’t want to fight with you again. It hurts me to just shout at you.”_

_“I’m sorry…”_

Tsugumi nestled against Sayo, smelling her scent and admiring her warm elegant body as she embraced, with such intimidating personality but deep down Tsugumi knows her so well that Sayo is weak, when she’s with her… and she loves it.

 

Tsugumi let go and got of the bed.

_“I’ll be making breakfast”_

Sayo gazed at Tsugumi’s naked body. Her fragile body and a lovely back until it disappeared out of her line of sight. As Sayo sat up straight, she felt heavy. She just noticed her nose is getting runny.

 

_I caught a cold_

She thought.

 

Feeling a little unwell but she does not want to stay any longer. She has to go home after breakfast.

As she walks downstairs, she could see Tsugumi struggling with rice balls, but she did prepare pancakes and some simple toast. It was enough for Sayo to eat on her way home, but she decided to have her breakfast with Tsugumi.

 

_“Oh, hey Sayo-san. I tried making something better with the pancakes and I thought I could put frappe on top. Hehe”_

God that smile of hers. It’s so sweet…

 

_“I can have a try”_

_“Great!”_

Sayo carried the plates to the table and they started digging into their simple meal. The taste of the warm pancake with the cold cream on top was delicious. Sayo felt new to it since she was so used with the boring syrup on pancake. The riceballs were wrapped with seaweed as well which she was fine with it. Nothing special from it though, but she did enjoy the meal together with Tsugumi.

 

It has been half an hour and still early in the morning. The weather is still cold, and it still felt unpleasant for Sayo after last night. She doesn’t want to die in the cold like she almost did, and it is likely that she would be getting more coat for more warmth in the winter days. Maybe Yukina could share one of her sweaters Lisa knitted for her. She looked well protected as far as she could remember the last time, she saw her in the studio for rehearsal looking like a total yarn. Sayo had to walk to the station and for a few minutes, she could feel her ears freezing as every minute passes by.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“I’m home”_

Sayo had already reached her home after such a long walk. She noticed that Hina had forgotten to close the lights again when she was gone for the night. It was annoying having to remind her almost everyday but for now, it doesn’t matter at all. Sayo had one thing to do for today and that is apologizing. She can’t leave her sister be like this after saying stupid things to her to the point that, for the first time in her life… she has never hurt her sister like that before. She could recall the look on her sister’s face when she said it.

 She called for Hina but she wasn’t responding at all. She took of her shoes and walked upstairs, calling for her sister but no response at all. She walked to the door and knocked.

 

_“Hina? Hina!”_

Deep down she knew how painful that felt, how sharp those words she spit out at her sister. Of course, she would know her sister wouldn’t talk to her after all that. She was surprised that when she turned the doorknob, it wasn’t locked. Is she here?

 

As she slowly opened the door. The sight was…

 

 

_“What the hell?”_

It shocked her… Hina’s room is a disaster. The shards of glass scattered by the window. Everything on her desk were tossed off and all over the floor. Small blood stains on her bedsheets. It was dark and the light was broken and worst of all, she saw something in the corner. She lit up her phone’s flashlight and looked over the damage.

 

_“H-Hina…”_

She felt her heart throbbing in pain, seeing Hina’s guitar smashed and blood over the fretboard. It is completely broken. She is broken…

 

_“No…”_

Sayo hasn’t seen her sister. She had to

 

“ _Hina no!”_

It doesn’t look so good. She rushed down the stairs and around the house, searching for her sister. Her desperation is getting worse as she’s about to collapse to tears. She couldn’t handle this, not her twin sister. She can’t lose her just because of the shit she said last night. Not like this.

 

 

 

 

_“Onee-chan… why do you have blood on your hands?”_

Hina was sitting on the bench by the playground filled with kids. Two kids wanted to play with Hina but they noticed tears on her cheeks.

 

_“Why are you crying onee-chan? I think I can ask mama for a bandage”_

The little girl to hold Hina’s hands but Hina placed her right hand on the cheek of the girl. Patting her head with her left hand. _It stings_

 

_“I am not crying anymore, and I don’t think I need bandage for this anymore”_

Hina smiled.

 

_“What does that mean one-chan?”_

The other girl asked Hina, sitting beside Hina and leaning against her shoulder

 

_“hmm… I think you should have fun with each other as sisters until it last”_

Hina’s smile was bright, brighter than within. She can feel the stinging pain in her left hand. Sliced fingers, after playing eight hours straight with no breaks at all. Pushing the strings hard enough for the thinnest to cut through her skin. She wanted to enjoy that interest she shared together with her beloved sister as much before shutting it out of her life, the guitar. She was sure that she would be happy seeing her guitar broken if she wanted to be the only one… just as she said

 

_“But she has been the only one”_

More tears came, Hina silently sobs as she covered her face, hiding from the children who are enjoying their life at the moment.

 

_“I’ll make you happy, onee-chan”_

She whispered to herself. Now smiling for what’s about to happen next… if it meant for her sister’s happiness then that’s how far she can get.

 

She took off swiftly from the bench. The girl, standing there looking sad just by seeing onee-chan running away. She frowned.

 

Her face was getting colder as she ran faster. Confused on whether she should be happy or not. Happy that her sister will get her happiness. The fact that the tanzaku was nothing but a lie for the fools to believe in it and she was fool for doing so. She won’t be one any longer as she knows that she has to put the best effort to get what she wished for, Sayo’s happiness, the thing she asked for last night. She’ll finally grant Sayo’s wish.

People were watching Hina as she sprinted through the crowd. She bumped multiple people but not even caring anymore. She started feeling the pain getting worse but still no stopping, little blood dripping from her left, quite a deep wound through her fingers. Hina isn’t her anymore, she is losing herself.

 

_“I’M GONNA KILL MYSELF!”_

She shouted, laughing out loud through the neighborhood. She ran faster as she could see her house from a distance, she arrived, losing her breathe but still not stopping.

She ran straight to her room and once she got inside, she stood in front of her broken guitar. Just placed right on the corner of her room, she looked at the mess, directly at the strings, covered in dried blood. She sat down, took the strings, rubbing the metal lightly.

 

_“I am very sorry”_

Hina sobbed loudly, covering her face with both hands. She took 3 thick strings and wrapped it on her hands on both sides and, slowly around her neck. The strings are really cold, it was a nice touch.

She jerked the strings… with much force, choking herself and it hurts so much but this is what her sister wanted. She wanted to be left alone and never to be bothered again, just like she said last night. That’s what she wanted. She wanted this, Sayo wanted this.

She was losing air as she kept pulling harder, slightly bleeding on the side of the neck.

 

_“Onee-chan…”_

Out of nowhere, Sayo tackled Hina to the ground, stopping her prcoess. Hina gasped for breath, after a sudden force that knocked her to the floor as she let go of the strings. Sayo looked at her sister, lying on the ground but still moving her arms, redoing the same thing with the strings of her guitar. She held her sister’s arms with much strength she could muster. Sayo hands, now covered in her sister’s blood.

 

_“Hina! Please don’t do this”_

_“Don’t stop me!”_

_“HINA PLEASE!”_

Sayo can’t have any of this. Watching her sister hurting herself all because of her. It was her fault, but she can’t allow the consequence to follow. It will kill Hina, and she will lose her forever so Sayo must stop her.

_“Why do you keep doing this Sayo!? WHY CAN’T I MAKE YOU HAPPY FOR ONCE!?”_

_“Hina. You can’t do this”_

They both rolled on the floor, Sayo on top of Hina, pushing her arms down, keeping them away from the strings. Hina struggled until she lost strength.

She looked into Hina’s eyes. They weren’t the same as before. Those eyes don’t belong to her… She kept her pinned down, both breathing heavily in the silent space. The cold air coming through the window, whistling through Sayo’s ear. Sayo, let go of her arms and Hina laid on the ground, looking outside the window.

 

_“I understand how you feel. Sayo…”_

It shocked her. Hina wouldn’t call her that…

_“Hina… aghh!’_

Hina punched Sayo off and kicked her right on her ribs as she dashed out of the room all the way downstairs.

 

_“HINA!”_

Sayo followed her, rubbing the pain of her head as she ran through the hallway. She pushed Hina against the counter, Hina grunted in pain, causing her to lose her to grip of the knife. The sound of metal clashed against the floor, Sayo gripping her sister’s collar and pushed her down on the dining table causing every glass on it to scatter and break. It was a disaster.

Sayo was already crying

_“Hina please don’t do this to me. I may have said some terrible things but please don’t do this. This is not what I want”_

_“You always wanted this! DON’T FUCKING LIE TO ME!”_

Hina slapped her sister, trying to deter her but it failed as Sayo tackled her once more. They both dropped on the ground and Sayo held her to a tight embrace, keeping her sister from moving. Hina tried to headbutt but nothing hit.

 

_“I hated myself more than I hated you. I love you so much because you’re my sister and I should be protecting you. I kept going because of you, you’ve made so much impact to me more than than Roselia so if I lose you, I lose everything!”_

_“SHUT UP!”_

_“The thing I said about after you brought me home when I was stuck in my thoughts. You came to me, you tried your best to help me. The promise we made… it shouldn’t be you breaking the promise like you did to your guitar. But that promise doesn’t matter, but what matters is you!”_

_“YOU’RE LYING”_

_“Hina… I am very sorry. I am so sorry that I can’t believe I’ve done this. I shouldn’t deserve to be with you if I can’t even handle you. That’s why I am doing my best to be a better sister._

Hina elbowed Sayo, and Sayo lost her breathing. The shock was painful and while she was on the ground in a fetal position, she saw Hina reaching out for the knife. When she did…

 

_“Hina!!!”_

Sayo screamed out her name so loud than ever.

 

As Hina tried to stab herself but, she suddenly stopped. She tried to push but she felt like this is as far as she can get. The blade is inch away from her heart, and deep down she could hardly breathe. She realized for the first time, she’s hurting Sayo. She couldn’t do it

The knife dropped on the ground and time stopped. It was so silent all the sudden and it was deafening. It was going right into her ears, she looked at her hands. Dried blood from the cold, and the light shining from the knife in front of her. Sayo, sat up and moved closer to her sister, pulling her to a tired but warm hug. Sayo has never fought like this before, so much all because her sister’s life was at stake. Deep down it would make sense when she could push her away from her life if that keeps her alive and healthy, Sayo knew that so well because of all the friends of Hina were so supportive than her. But what happened today, Sayo had to protect Hina.

Her little sister leaned on her chest. She fit’s so well in her embraced and Sayo did promise herself to protect that bright soul Hina had within her. For now, she has to figure out how to bring that back. It might take too long but for now, this hug is just the start of it.

 

_“I am very sorry Hina. This was all my fault”_

It sure was. She never knew how far she could get with her words, how much pain that caused in Hina’s heart. It was beyond the older sister’s role, it was so wrong of her. She never deserved this.

 

_“I…”_

Hina broke into tears once again and Sayo, nothing to do but to hold her tightly. Comforting her until the sadness dries up together with the blood on her arms. It was scary… a girl so bright, like a sun to her moon but the light became dimmer and dimmer. It was all on her. Sayo held back her tears, she didn’t feel the right to cry while holding her sister dearly after all these years of hell, hating on her just because she felt like she’s nothing but a shadow.

 

But the truth is… Hina was the shadow and she wanted it. Maybe the shade was a bit too dominant, if that’s what Sayo felt like ever.

 

Tsugumi barged through the main door. Horror was the best word to describe how she looked at both twins on the ground. All the shattered china and glass everywhere, it was a total mess.

 

_“Sayo-san?”_

Tsugumi was about to lose her voice. She moved closer, but she couldn’t touch Hina. She looked incredibly pale, and her wounds looked severe. Hina fell asleep into Sayo’s arms.

 

_“Please call the ambulance…”_

Tsugumi slowly looked at Sayo. Her face that looked like she just got out of a chaotic fight, the look of exhaustion and the bleeding on her right eyebrow.

  _What happened?_ She asked herself.

 

Seeing Hina like this, severely injured, she can imagine how things would end if she was left like this. Her fingertips sliced, and her hands with major cuts. She picked her phone and started calling for help.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the 1st chapter. I'll be posting 1-2 chapters every week so please stay with me if you want more of the stuff. oOwOo


End file.
